


The Blue Ones Were Always Cold

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Caretaker Vivi, Gen, Lewis spy on his friends, Still recovering Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis started observing his friends, after two weeks Arthur was able to go back home,but Vivi still didn't trust him to already be able to take care of himself, she was still his caretaker, helping Arthur to get used to his broken state.





	The Blue Ones Were Always Cold

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis started observing his friends, after two weeks Arthur was able to go back home,but Vivi still didn't trust him to already be able to take care of himself, she was still his caretaker, helping Arthur to get used to his broken state.

 

Vivi cooked for him, Lance worked harder for him, if Lewis didn't just see this man kill him right before his own eyes,he would've thought that it was meaningful that people around this bastard cared about him. But how can they, after what he did.

 

Vivi didn't mention,not even once, as if he never have existed, whenever that bastard would brought him up,Vivi would just come changed the topic,and hold her head. 

 

As if talking about him was a chore.

 

A dishonour.

 

A disappointment deserved to be forgotten.

 

Was Lewis that bad? Was he that worthless?

 

After how patient he was, Vivi always easy to anger, always easy go on bad moods, the crazy adventures Vivi had put him and Arthur through, after he saved them multiple times. 

 

But no one cared. 

 

Oh, Lewis is so dependable.

 

Let's put all the weight on him!

 

Vivi was sitting near Arthur's bed,slowly lifting him up and served him the food she made. 

 

 Arthur tried to eat by himself,but he just dropped the spoon, due to him not used to using his right arm.

 

Vivi looked bored, she put her head on her palm, whilst continuing to spoon-fed him.

 

"V-Viv.. this is—" Vivi continued. "Embarrassing..?"

 

Arthur just looked away, ashamed.

 

Vivi sighed and make some noise by hitting the glass bowl with the spoon a few times to capture Arthur's attention. Arthur's eyelids fluttered for a second, before he faced Vivi, and continue to be spoon-fed by her.

 

Lewis watched, he wanted to take care of his broken friend too, but he needed to remember what he did, but could Arthur really did that? He looked so sad at his funeral, but then again, he could've felt remorseful on killing him, but that doesn't make him any less guilty.

 

He was just a few feet away from Vivi and that bastard that was with her.

 

Lewis wanted to tell her that he's here, but would that make her happy? Or would that make her angry or sad? Maybe she just didn't care.

 

* * *

 

Then,one day, Lewis got his answer.

 

"Viv!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, Lewis' whole being jolted at the noise, Arthur just woke up and Vivi was in the kitchen,cooking breakfast.

 

Vivi quickly went upstairs, stumbling around, her footing clumsy and uneven, she hit the wall a few times, her skirt was brushing up on a race with the wind, she stumble and fell, before picking herself up again, it was almost too comical.

 

Vivi opened the door wide open and feared for the very worst.

 

Arthur put away his messy long hair to make room for his face, his eyes red from crying, his breath hitched. 

 

He'd been crying.

 

Vivi looked worried, but Lewis bet she was faking that too.

 

She walked slowly to him and grabbed the nearest chair to sit on. "Yes, Arthur?"

 

Arthur curled his fingers to a fist, and gripped the bedsheets like his life depend on it.

 

"I.. —Viv.. do you.. why..— why don't you care?" Arthur demanded, it was almost like a plea.

 

Lewis was wondering the same thing.

 

"What?" Vivi sounded genuinely confused.

 

"About Lewis.. why didn't you care?"

 

Vivi needed a moment to think, before answering. "Sorry, I don't remember." 

 

_What?_

 

_Wait what?_

 

Even Arthur was confused.

 

"Wh-what do you mean?"

 

"I.. just don't care,the man's dead," said Vivi,without emotion.

 

Arthur's jaw had gone slack, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide with disbelief.

 

"But,Viv.." Arthur sounded so small.

 

Lewis couldn't believe it either.

 

 _Was he that much of_   _a_   _burden? Was he that worthless?_  

 

_Was he that much of disappointment?_

_Regardless of what he did for them?_

 

_Was he still that worthless, forgettable orphan boy?_

 

"That's it, jeez, you made me worried for a second there." Vivi tuck him back to bed against his will,and go back down to retrieve that bastard's breakfast.

 

Lewis couldn't believe it,to Vivi,the love of his life, he was just a dead man, a worthless, never-to-be-found corpse.

 

He was nothing.

 

Nothing to her.

 

Lewis wondered why did he spend so much time with the people that didn't care about him in the first place, except for.. him.

 

Lewis wanted to hug that bastard so bad, right now, he's the only source of comfort he could have right in this moment, after seeing Vivi blatantly dismissing him. His family only have hope and is now moving g on, but the one who never gave up—

 

"Lew,buddy. I hope you can hear me." _Yes,yes he can!_

 

"What happened to her?" _Lewis_   _didn't_   _know._

 

"I'm..— I'm going to find you." _Wait_   _what?_

 

Lewis is getting more and more confused, is he talking about his corpse?

 

"I'm going to find you, by that time I hope Vivi would remember you."

 

Lewis was confused.. did he even remembered that he's dead? Or he thought a fall like that couldn't cause death—

 

Or he didn't even _remember._

 

And what does he mean about Vivi remembering him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to 'The Tears a Killer Sheds'


End file.
